Innocence
by blackcat9517
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura and a couple of their friends from Alice Pre-School were interviewed by the Gakuen Alice Mail!


_**Innocence **_

_by_

**blackcat9517**

**Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura and a couple of their friends from Alice Pre-School were interviewed by the Gakuen Alice Mail!**

**

* * *

**

**Innocence Discovery **

_Takashiro Tojo was amazed by pre-schoolers from the Alice Pre-School of their thoughts on issues now days._

**1. What's your favourite TV show?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: Power Rangers

Mikan Sakura, 5: Little Einstein

Ruka Nogi, 5: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse

Sumire Shouda, 5: Higgly Town Heroes

Hotaru Imai, 5: Sherlock Holmes

**2. What do you want to be when you grow up?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: Anything that has anything to do with bossing people or your henchmen around.

Mikan Sakura, 5: A doctor. I would like to help people especially Natsume since he's mean and likes to boss people around.

Hotaru Imai, 5: I'll buy Microsoft. I'll be as rich as Bill Gates.

Ruka Nogi: A veterinarian.

**3. Do you know what snivelling means?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: The best word to describe Mikan Sakura.

Mikan Sakura, 5: I don't know....

Hotaru Imai, 5: Whining.

**4. What is global warming?**

Hotaru Imai, 5: The earth's temperature is increasing due to pollution.

Kokoroyome, 5: People are destroying the earth. Save your planet!

Yuu Tobita, 5: The ozone layer is getting thinner due to chlorofluorocarbon that causes the sunlight to penetrate through it with a lot of heat.

**5. What will happen if we don't have oxygen?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: We'll die.

Mikan Sakura, 5: People can't breathe.

Hotaru Imai, 5: All living things will die.

**6. Where does fire come from?**

Mikan Sakura, 5: That's easy. Natsume of course.

Kokoroyome, 5: Natsume. He has the fire Alice... and likes to burn people who are close with Mikan.

Hotaru Imai, 5: Friction can cause fire but I'll stick with my friends' answer, Natsume. Plus, he has a weird habit of burning boys who are a little too close with Mikan.

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: I can control fire.

**7. Who is your hero?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: The Power Rangers but I like the villains better, especially Lord Zedd.

Mikan Sakura, 5: My parents.

Hotaru Imai, 5: Steve Jobs and Bill Gates.

Yuu Tobita, 5: Batman and Albert Einstein.

Ruka Nogi, 5: Superman.

Sumire Shouda, 5: Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!!!

**8. What's Kimigayo**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: The national song and I'm not going to sing it.

Mikan Sakura, 5: I know what it is but I don't know how to sing.

Kokoroyome, 5: It's either the national song or that new drama on TV.

**9. Where do babies come from?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: Go ask a doctor. I thought you adults know that.

Mikan Sakura, 5: I don't really know.

Ruka Nogi, 5: I forgot.

Hotaru Imai, 5: I'm too young for this.

**10. What is a social network? Name one.**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: A place for people to interact on the internet such as Facebook.

Mikan Sakura, 5: I've heard of it and my parents are using it. I think it is called Cakebook or Pastebook.... I can't remember.

**11. Have you ever heard of the novel Twilight?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: Boring. Not my type of book.

Mikan Sakura, 5: My cousin read it before. She told me about the story. That vampire character reminds me of Natsume except that he's not mean.

Ruka Nogi, 5: A time before dawn or after sunset.

**12. What is H1N1?**

Mikan Sakura, 5: Umm... Hyuuga1 Natsume1... I think...

Hotaru Imai, 5: A serious flu.

Nonoko Ogarasawa, 5: My parents told me that I should wear a mask.... It must be something dangerous. I think it will give you seizures.... I can't really remember.

**13. What do you think we should do to stop pollution?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: Call the Power Rangers.

Mikan Sakura, 5: Start a campaign... and reinforce the law.

Hotaru Imai, 5: Give the pollutants money and tell them to stop polluting.

Ruka Nogi, 5: Use public transport and recycle.

**14. In an epic battle between good and evil, which would you choose?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: I don't have to. I have my own side.

Mikan Sakura, 5: Good! Evil will never triumph over good.

Kokoroyome, 5: Good will always win but evil will only get to taste victory for a short period of time just like in Power Rangers and Ultraman.

**15. Do you know what politic is?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: I'm uninterested.

Ruka Nogi, 5: I think it has something to do with the police since the pronunciation and spelling are almost the same.

Yuu Tobita, 5: People who are in charge of the country... I guess.

**16. If you were to choose your favourite character from Power Rangers, which would you choose?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: If I was a ranger, I want to be the green or red. If I was a villain, I'd definitely choose Lord Zedd.

Mikan Sakura, 5: I like the pink ranger since she's kind.

Ruka Nogi, 5: The black ranger.

Hotaru Imai, 5: The smart one.

Sumire Shouda, 5: If Natsume- sama is the main villain, I'll be his loyal servant. All hail Lord Natsume, the emperor of all he sees.

**17. Where do chickens come from?**

Natsume Hyuuga, 5: Chickens come from eggs and the eggs come from chickens.

Mikan Sakura, 5: KFC.

* * *

**blackcat9517: Sounds familiar? Of course. This is just an extended and new version of the one from A Question. I hope you guys enjoyed reading and sorry for any typos. Thanks for reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. As for the rest, I do not own any of them. **


End file.
